


That's Impossible

by ImagineAvengers



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineAvengers/pseuds/ImagineAvengers
Summary: Just a very confusing, quick little one-shot





	That's Impossible

It seemed strangely impossible to you, that a movie could so closely resemble truth, particularly this one.  How could the movie industry know about the existence of Infinity Stones?  Surely it must be a lucky guess.  You had been the keeper of the reality stone for years, having been appointed through your family line.  How could Marvel possibly get so much of this right unless there was another stone keeper feeding them information.

 

One thing that you were certain of, however, was that you knew the true outcome of the conflict the Avengers on the screen were about to enter, and you couldn’t go through it again.  Even as a work of supposed entertainment, it was not only too painful and unnecessary for these people to watch, but if someone was allowing history to be played out for the public this way, there was a threat of it being repeated. Knowledge isn’t always power.

 

You rarely used the stone to your benefit, if even at all, but you had no choice. After the original battle with Thanos, it nearly took your life using it to reset reality.  This movie felt strangely exploitive and your team of stone keepers had repaired this once with no desire to try again.  What would it hurt to change the movie a little bit to keep accuracy from hurting people who didn’t deserve it?

 

Marvel would probably understand, but you were sure to do this right so they’d never realize what you had done.  If someone had been feeding them this history, this would be the only way to stop them from telling a story that could incite repeat.  With a warm red emanating from your hands, you stood and filled the room with it, freezing the reality around you to join the fictional world on the screen.  Pushing your hand to the surface of it, strangely right over a picture of the man who looked just like your Tony, you allowed yourself through and into the scene. 

 

A work of fiction had become your new reality.

 

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be here.”

 

“Tony,” you began, moving closer, “I know that you don’t know me, but I need you to trust what I’m about to say.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I’m going to get you home safely, but you have to do everything as I say it.  This isn’t right.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

“Because I’ve already watched you die once, and I can’t do it again.”

 

“You’ve watched me die?” he scoffed, but you could hear the fear cracking in his voice. “But I’m here, so that isn’t helping to build trust by lying straight off the top.”

 

“Listen, Tony, we don’t have a lot of time for me to explain.  I come from a reality that has lived through this once already, and a lot of your friends died because of it.  I’m a keeper of the reality stone, and today I saw our story played out as a movie that we’re standing in right now, to entertain a public that had no idea of what really happened.  I can’t let anyone know the truth, because humans are stupid enough to let it all happen again.”

 

Tony’s mouth hung agape as you spoke, his brilliant mind having trouble keeping up with the convolution of what was true and what wasn’t.  “Did you just say that we’re standing in a _movie_?”

 

“I did,” you nodded, “now hold on, Stark.  Things are about to get weird.” 

 

“About to get weird?  Like they aren’t now?”

 

All you could do was give him your best smile, take his hand in yours, and with your other raise it in the air with your fingers ready to make the change around you in an instant.  “It’s time to make the MCU a much happier place.”

 

“Oh, come on!” he hissed angrily.  “Why does everyone have to snap-“


End file.
